High School Will Always Be High School
by xXNagareboshiXx
Summary: First fanfic so please R&R :D Nagareboshi is the new transfer student at Konoha High School. She's a tomboy and gets along with every boy meets. She makes friends with the weirdest of people, most are boys. But Karin, Ino and Sakura think otherwise. They think she wants every boy in school to love her. Can Nagareboshi prove to them she's not a boy toy by working a little magic?
1. Chapter 1 For Me, High School is Hell

This is my first ever fanfic so please tell me what you think :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1

This is my first day of yet another new high school. Everybody acts like it's so important but to me it's like any other day. I gave my alarm clock a death glare. I know it won't change anything, I just did it because it hadn't gone off yet.  
"_I just had to wake one bloody minute early." _ I cursed my alarm clock with a cold stare, then turned it off and dragged my tired body out of bed. I had a shower and got dressed and skipped down the stairs. Kurama ran round the corner with his food bowl in his mouth. Kurama is my pet. He's a fox; he acts like one cause he is one. I found him in a forest when I was younger. I nursed him and we became friends, now he's my pet. I love him but my neighbours hate him. They call him 'Kyuubi' because he is pretty evil and sly, just like the nine-tailed fox demon from the story tale.  
"You're eager today." I took the food bowl from his mouth and walked into the kitchen. I poured the dog food into the bowl and placed it on the floor. Kurama just stared at me until I got a piece of chicken from the fridge and chucked it at him. He was satisfied. I ate my bowl of cereal, brushed my teeth, packed my bag, put my shoes on and watched some TV. Everything was under control, for me that is.  
"SHIT! I OVERSLEPT!" Yume screamed as she realised it was 7:45am. I looked at the direction of the scream along with Kurama. Ten minutes later Yume ran down the stairs.  
"Jeez Nagare-chan! You should have woke me up!" She complained as she buttered her toast.  
"Sorry." I said with no sympathy. "I packed my bag so I don't waste time."  
"With what?! You don't have any school books...yet..."  
"Air." I smiled. "I've also packed our lunches. It's on the kicthen counter.""Shoes! Where are my shoes?!" She didn't to me because she was panicking too much. Kurama walked up to her with her shoes in his mouth.  
"Thanks Kurama!" She patted his head and put her shoes on.  
"Come on Nagare-chan! I don't wanna be late and neither do you!" She ran out the door. I picked up my bag and followed behind her and looked Kurama in the eye.  
"Don't misbehave!" I wagged my index finger at him and smiled. I locked the door and followed Yume down the street.  
"Calm down Emu-chan." I winked at her.

Yume has hazel eyes and is a brunette. Her hair goes a bit past her shoulders and has a side fringe to her right side. She's funny, intelligent and a bit of a tomboy and a daredevil, occasionally. Today she is wearing a green tank top and jeans. She loves wearing trainers, fashionable ones, unlike me. However we both have our ears pierced and Yume is wearing diamond studs.

I have dark brown eyes, so dark that you can't see my pupil. My hair looks black but in the sun light it's a dark brown, like my eyes. I tie my hair up in a ballerina bun, even though i don't do ballet anymore. My skin tone is mixed race so when i let my hair out some kids think I'm a younger version of Pocahontas; or sometimes when i have my hair in a french plait kids think I'm Princess Jasmine from Aladdin. Embarrassing, I know. I'm funny, smart...at certain subjects, sarcastic and I'm definitely a tomboy. I dress like a boy because of my past. Let's just say I grew up around a lot of boys so I got all the hand-me-downs. So basically, I'm wearing a navy hoodie with a raven at the bottom left. My hoodie is made for a woman because this is the Christmas present I got from Yume. I'm wearing jeans and trainers, normal trainers. I'm wearing odd earrings, one's an apple, the other's a pear, but I don't eat fruit. I'm not from Konoha, neither is Yume. She's from Iwa and I'm from Kumo. We've both travelled a long way. Yume has lived in Konoha longer than me though so she could get around this town with her eyes closed.

We finally arrived at school.  
"Wow." I just stared at the crowd of students, swarming into the building.  
"There are some fit boys here! Maybe you could get a boyfriend!" Yume thought aloud. My reaction: I sweat dropped.  
"You're single as well you know." I reminded her. We followed the crowd into the building and we broke off when we got to principle Tsunade's office. Yume knocked on the door and a voice said 'come in'. Yume opened the door and walked into the room. I followed her in and closed the door behind me. I stood in front of Tsunade's desk she was doing paperwork which was literally surrounded by a wall of sake bottles.  
"You must be Nagareboshi." She looked up at me. I nodded. She handed me a piece of paper, a PE uniform and some trainers. "There's your timetable and I believe you have PE today." She looked over to Yume if she was wrong. Yume nodded and Tsunade looked back at me.  
"Welcome to Konoha High School." She smiled. I bowed and Yume and I were walking to our class, 1-A.

* * *

There only two seats left, and they weren't next to each other. Yume walked over to the seat next to a blonde boy with spiky hair. She plopped into her seat and was greeted by the the blonde.  
"Hey Yume!" said the boy. He's like Kurama, full of energy and stamina.  
"Hi Naruto." I think I was almost scared by his enthusiasm.  
"I was wondering if I could copy some of your homework." He started pouting.  
"As always, yes you can." They laughed. I however, took the seat at the back next to the window. I took my seat. It was next to a boy whose hair was in a pony tail. It sort of reminded me of a pineapple. He was sleeping.  
"_I don't know how he can sleep in such a noisy classroom._" I thought. The bell rand and everyone took their seats. I nudged the sleep head to wake him up.  
"Oi. Class is starting, if you didn't hear the bell." I tapped him. He looked up at me.  
"Thanks. I'm Shikamaru. You must be new girl." He smiled.  
"I'm Nagareboshi." I returned the smile.  
"Your name means 'Shooting star'." He pointed out.  
"_This kid's smarter than he looks..._" I noted in my head. suddenly, some woman just burst through the door. I had one of those mini heart attacks yet get from being shocked.  
"Troublesome." I heard Shikamaru mumble under his breath.  
"Yo! I've got some good news!" She had a huge grin on her face. I'm guessing she's a happy-go-lucky kind of person. She also must be our home room teacher, Anko-sensei. As some people cheered from the out burst, other people shrugged. And some people didn't even move a muscle, like me and Shikamaru. We are not amused.  
"Let's get this over with"She continued and pointed to me. "We've got a new transfer student so be nice. Introduce yourself."  
"My name's Nagareboshi." I said with non emotions. everyone was looking at me like I was some sort of killer. I blinked in confusion.  
"Cool, mysterious, ME GUSTA!" Anko-sensei commented and gave me the thumbs up.

(A/N: Me gusta is spanish for 'me/I like.)

"Anyway..." she grabbed everyone's attention, again. "...I've got a project for you guys to do!" Everybody groaned.  
_"She's just happy because she doesn't have to do the damn thing._"  
"What a drag..." I heard Shikamaru moan.  
"It's about helping the community. You'll be in partners and I've already picked them." The groans and moans became louder. Anko-sensei started transferring the names on a piece of paper to the board. Once everyone's names were up, three girls screamed and jumped out of their seats.  
"NANI?! I'M NOT WITH SASUKE-KUN?!" They complained in unison.  
"_What are they, triplets?! And who they heck this Sasuke guy? Are those his fangirls?_" Shikamaru looked up at me to she my confused and shocked face.  
"Those girls are Ino, the blonde girl, Sakura, the pink-haired one and Karin, the red-haired on. They all love Sasuke, that guy." Shikamaru answered the unspoken question and pointed to a boy with sort spiky raven hair. I nodded and went back to my thoughts  
"_What do they see in him? I have to admit that Sasuke is kinda cute but I wouldn't scream at the top of my lungs because I'm not his partner. That reminds me, who is Sasuke's partner? I hope it's not me. Oh wait, it's Yume._" I looked over at Yume who was blushing. "_Why is she blushing? Wait a minute, Sasuke is the boy Yume keeps talking about! I remember now, she has a major crush on him. Aren't you lucky._" I remembered that I also have a partner, Gaara. A red-haired boy with a tattoo on his left side of his forehead walked up to me.  
"I'm Gaara, your partner."He said coldly. His eyes looked at me as if he wanted to stab me.  
"Hi." I returned the coldness then decided to be nice. "I like your tattoo."  
"Thanks." He turned to Shikamaru who had a triumphant expression on his face.  
"_Why is he so happy?_" I thought.  
"Don't you dare try anything on her or I will hunt you down, shred your body in a paper shredder and sell it as spaghetti. Do you understand?" he threatened Shikamaru. I couldn't help but laugh at what Gaara was going to do to Shikamaru, even though I don't have the slightest clue of who they're talking about.  
"Ok I promise." Shikamaru's scared but was trying his hardest not to show he was. he then walked over to a sandy blonde girl with her hair tied in four bunches.  
"Why did you threaten Shikamaru?" I giggled.  
"Because Shikamaru has a c rush on Temari, my older sister." Gaara explained.  
"_He's an overprotective brother, I get it._" A boy who was reading a book on puppets came up to Gaara.  
"I see Shikamaru got lucky." The mystery boy stated.  
"I've already told him the consequences so don't worry too much. Ok Kankuro?" Gaara reassured Kankuro.  
"Ok. Fine." Kankuro walked back to his seat.  
"Was that your brother?" I asked Gaara.  
"Yeah. I'm the youngest and Temari's the oldest." He replied. I nodded. Once everyone had settled down Anko-sensei everyone what they would be doing. She said that some people would have to do their job during the weekend and some people would have to do it during the school day. Next to our names she wrote what we would be doing.

Karin, Suigetsu - Konoha Zoo  
Ino, Chouji - Meals on wheels  
Sakura, Sai - Konoha Art gallery  
Hinata, Naruto - Ichiraku's  
Tenten, Neji - Martial Art Tournament  
Temari, Shikamaru - Konoha Nature reserve  
Nagareboshi, Gaara - Konoha Elementary School  
Yume, Sasuke - Konoha Zoo  
Kiba, Lee - Dog walking  
Shino, Kankuro - Konoha Zoo

Anko-sensei walked up to every pair and explained to them what they had to do. Gaara sighed.  
"Great. We have to babysit a bunch of brats." he frowned.  
"I take it you're not kid crazy."  
"How could you tell?" Every word was full of sarcasm. Anko-sensei came up to us, the last pair.  
"All you two have to do is go to Konoha Elementary every Tuesday and Thursday and some activities with the kids." She smiled. "But you still have to come here for registration first. That reminds me..." She walked to her desk, looked around the classroom and then ticked something, the register. Then she walked back to us. "Anyway, the kids are about 8 and 9 years old so be nice." She smirked and walked off. The bell rang and we all left for our first class, Literacy.

* * *

Our teacher was a guy called Hatake kakashi, who wasn't in the classroom. I took the same seat I had in the other room, except this time Shikamaru sat in front of me. In other words, someone else was sitting next to, meaning I have to talk. I don't like talking, only when I feel the need to. I looked to my right and a boy with brown hair and red marks on his cheeks was sitting next to me. Our eyes met and he smiled at me.  
"Yo. I'm Kiba." he grinned. I smiled.  
"Hi. Nice to meet you Kiba." The bell rang but no teacher appeared. It had been almost 30 minutes since the bell rang. A man with silver hair and a scarf covering his mouth walked in.  
"Sorry I'm late, class. I was late because there was a cat stuck in a tree and I had to help."  
"LIAR!" Some people shouted. We didn't do much. We just, read books in silence. Kakashi-sensei was reading a perverted book called 'Makeout Tactics'. I know it's perverted. I found a copy of the book in the library. It was in the wrong section so I read it to find out where it belonged. That was a big mistake. I snapped out of my flashback when I got a note from Kiba as he slid it across my desk.

What book do you think Kakashi-sensei is reading? - Kiba  
A perverted one - Nagareboshi  
What make you so sure? - Kiba  
Wouldn't you like to know :p - Nagareboshi  
Maybe I'll find out soon enough - Kiba  
What's that supposed to mean? - Nagareboshi  
Wouldn't you like to know ;) - Kiba

"Kiba? Why are you passing notes in my class?" Kakashi-sensei didn't take his eyes of his book. The whole class turned to look at us and stared.  
"I was wondering what 'Velleity' means so I asked Kiba." I answered.  
"Oh really? Well then Nagareboshi, what does 'Velleity mean?"  
"A wish or inclination not strong enough to lead to action." Everyone turned back around.  
"Thank you." Kiba whispered to me.  
"It's ok but you owe me." I winked. The bell rang and everyone made their way to next lesson, Science.

* * *

Our teacher is Kurenai-sensei. She talks a lot and gives out lots of lectures. She's actually a nice teacher, most of us that is. We have our lessons in the science labs ini case we do an experiment. Sadly, she gave us a seating plan. The desks are in twos and I obviously had to take the empty seat.  
"Hi there. My name's Suigetsu and we're partners for science." He smiled at me.  
"Yo." I looked at Suigetsu and noticed something around his neck.  
"Is that a shark tooth necklace?" I pointed to the cord around his neck.  
"Yeah why?" I pulled out a shark tooth necklace from underneath my t-shirt.  
"Snap!" We sang in chorus and high-fived each other.  
"Suigetsu! Nagareboshi! Do your work." Kurenai-sensei shouted at us.  
"Sorry." Again, me and Suigetsu said in unison. We went back to our work smiling like idiots. The bell rang and when I walked out of the classroom someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to face Shikamaru.  
"Can I help you?" I asked.  
"Don't tell Temari I have a crush on her. Got it?" I was going to tease him about it but then I saw something crawl over his cheeks, he was blushing, especially when he said Temari. I nodded and smiled. He walked off when we noticed Yume walking over to me with her friends, one of them was Temari.  
"Hey Nagare-chan." Yume smiled.  
"hey Emu-chan." I smirked.  
"I want you to meet my friends." She moved out of the way and three girls stepped foward.  
"My name's Tenten." Tenten grinned.  
"My name's Hinata. It's a pleasure to meet you. Neji's my cousin, he's in our class. He always acts like I'm bad at everything. But he's always a jerk. Lot's of people encourage me though." My guess is that Hinata likes someone, and she keeps going because of the boy she likes, but I don't know who.  
"Hinata? Do you like someone?" The others grinned while Hinata was as red as Tenten's t-shirt.  
"I l-like N-N-Naruto-kun." She whispered in my ear. I smiled.  
"I think you and Naruto will make a great couple." She smiled back at me.  
"My name's T-""Temari." I finished her sentence for her.  
"How did you know?"  
"Gaara told me." We walked and talked until we got to the girls changing room. It was time for my faourite subject, PE.


	2. Chapter 2 A Lesson Within A Lesson

Chapter 2! Yay! :D

Anyway, on with the show! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

After we got changed, I discovered that we had to share PE with another class. Our teacher is Gai-sensei. In my opinion he looks like an older version of some boy in my class, I think his name is Lee, oh well, maybe Lee and Gai-sensei aren't related. Our uniforms are a white cotton t-shirt with red, skin-tight shorts that only go down to the middle of your thigh.  
"_How can girls wear such a stupid thing?! I look like a slut! I don't wanna look like INO! I'd rather wear the boys uniform to be honest..._" I was brought back to reality when I felt like I was being watched, more like being checked out. I looked over to the other class where there were three boys looking at me, Hinata and Temari. I'm be honest here, Hinata and Temari have nice figures. I'm the new girl so it's obvious I'm gonna get checked out. Temari was capable off looking after herself as she was cursing some of the perverts. I looked over at Hinata who looked terrified. I followed her direction and saw some boy tell her to call him. He looked really dodgy. Hinata was no hiding behind me.  
"Don't worry Hinata. I'll teach that pervert a lesson." I patted her head and gave her the thumbs up. She smiled and ran off to her teammates. We were playing football. We were on teams of five. On my team was Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Lee. I see what Hinata means by 'Neji is a big jerk'.  
"Alright. Naruto you're goalie. Lee, you're striker, Sasuke, you're a midfielder with me. And Nagareboshi, you're defender." Everyone walked off to their place when I went to talk to Lee.  
"Lee? Can we swap places because I'm really good at football." I pleaded.  
"I'm sorry Nagare-chan but you can't." He frowned.  
"If you play lots of different positions for football you will prove yourself youthful enough." I suggested. Before I knew it Lee was over in my position. I guess he likes youth and youthfulness.  
"Nagareboshi. Why have you and Lee swapped places?" Neji demanded.  
"Because I wanted to be striker and _you _didn't let any of us have a choice." I retorted. I crossed my arms my chest.  
"Do as I say or we'll lose!"  
"Have you ever seen me play football!?"  
"No..."  
"So suck it up! I'm not moving! Deal with it! Hinata's right you are a big jerk!" I smirked. I had really pissed Neji off. Sasuke was laughing at him and Naruto was screaming 'You just got served!'. The whistle blew and within 20 seconds I had scored a goal without passing to anyone. Neji was stunned. I laughed at his expression. After about one hour of playing football, we were finalists. We got a break while we watched other teams play. Sasuke walked up to me.  
"So, where did you learn to play football like that?" He asked.  
"Because of my past." I didn't want anyone to know about what happened.  
"Tell me more Nagare-chan." He winked.  
"_Does he think I'm a fangirl?! And he called me 'Nagare-chan'._" I thought. "No."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm not a fangirl. And you called me 'Nagare-chan'."  
"Lee called you Nagare-chan."  
"And he let me swap places with me and he doesn't think I'm a fangirl." For some weird reason Sasuke was smiling. Maybe he was glad I'm not a fangirl. His smiled soon turned into a frown when he saw Ino, Karin and Sakura approaching. They made a wall between me and Sasuke.  
"Can't you see we're having a conversation here." I pointed out.  
"How dare you make Sasuke smile!" Karin shouted.  
"Only we can make him smile!" Sakura joined in.  
"And how can you not be a fangirl?! You're crazy!" Said Ino and the others nodded.  
"Can't Sasuke speak for himself?" I asked the obvious.  
"We know what you're trying to do!" Karin ignored my question.  
"You're trying to steal every boy in the school! Especially our Sasuke!" Sakura pointed to me. I was drinking water and I regurgitated it back up because I was laughing at my 'plan'.  
"You think I'm a boy toy!? Do you even have any evidence?!" I was still laughing.  
"You tried to steal Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Suigetsu, Neji, Lee and Sasuke!" Ino was on fire.  
"Those are all the boys I've talked to so far." I stood up and walked to the pitch as it was our turn to play.  
"We'll make you pay for this!" They shouted in chorus. I looked at the team I was playing and the pervert from the other class was on the team. I looked over at Hinata and gave her the thumbs up. The whistle blew and I passed it to Neji, who passed it to Sasuke, who passed it to me. I kicked the ball with all of my strength and it was flying at full speed, aiming for the goal. Except it didn't land in the goal. The ball rolled off to the side and the pervert fell to the floor holding his crotch.  
"YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He screamed.  
"Oops! Silly me." I said with an innocent voice. I tapped my head then started laughing. Everyone else was laughing, especially Hinata. "That's what you get for perving on Hinata! And your friends will get similar consequences if they don't watch it! Got it!" They nodded and walked off. It was time to go back inside and changed anyway so everyone went back to the changing rooms.  
"Thank you so much Nagare-chan!" Hinata hugged me.  
"It's ok Hinata. I told you I would teach him a lesson." We started laughing.

* * *

When I walked out of the changing room Kiba walked up to me.  
"Hey Nagare-chan. I was wondering, do you want to eat lunch with-""US!" Naruto screamed. He put his arm around my shoulder and he did the same for Kiba.  
"Ok." I walked with them to a grass field where all of the boys in our class were sitting.  
"Hi guys." I waved. They looked up and acknowledge my presence. They were sitting in a circle and they moved up so Naruto, Kiba and I could sit down. I was sitting next to Kiba and Shikamaru. I started to look through my bag for my lunch, which was just sugary snacks. I pulled out some strawberry flavoured Yan Yan and started eating it. For some weird reason I felt like I was being watched. I looked up to see a boy was staring at my food.  
"Do you want one? I've another one in my bag." I pulled out the other Yan Yan.  
"Thank you." He took it from my hand. "I'm Chouji by the way. And this is Sai and Shino" He pointed to a guy drawing the tree behind me and a boy who was playing with bugs. I smiled.  
"Nice to meet you." I smiled.  
"Why did you kick the football in that guy's balls in PE?" Sai asked.  
"Because he was being a pervert and he was making Hinata feel uncomfortable." I answered.  
"Well at least he has balls. Unlike Naruto..." Everyone started laughing while Naruto was on fire.  
"WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH BALLS!?" Naruto's voice could be heard from the other side of the school.  
"Naruto. Shut up and eat your lunch." Kankuro pulled Naruto down back in his spot.  
"So which Talent class are you in Nagare-chan?" Kiba changed the subject.  
"How come Kiba gets to call you Nagare-chan?!" Sasuke asked.  
"We've already been through this. Also, why do you want to call me Nagare-chan so badly?" I pointed out. Sasuke was speechless.  
"Maybe Sasuke has a crush on Nagareboshi." Gaara said while reading a book. Sasuke was blushing a bit.  
"That's not true." He turned his head round so no could see his blush.  
"HA HA! Sasuke has a crush on Nagare-chan!" Naruto was laughing on his back.  
"I do not!" He protested.  
"Nagare-chan and Sasuke, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Naruto was try his hardest to breathe.  
"If you want to call me Nagare-chan that badly then I'll let you. I don't know what your fangirls will think though." I sighed.  
"Nagare-chan, you didn't get to answer my question." Kiba reminded me.  
"Oh yeah. I'm in Art/Resistant Materials."  
"You're with me and Sai then." Kankuro said. The bell rang and I walked with Kankuro and Sai to the other side of the school.  
"So who is the teacher?" I asked.  
"In Talent class, the older students teach us instead of the teachers." Sai explained as we opened a door to an art class room. There were there students from other classes as well. At the front there were three students. One had red hair, the other had blonde hair and the last one had blue hair.  
"That's Sasori, my cousin and he's resistant material's teacher, that's Deidara, he's the pottery/sculpture teacher and that's Konan, she's the art teacher." Kankuro pointed to the three students.  
"I see we've got a new kid." Konan walked up to me. "What's your name?"  
"Nagareboshi. But everyone calls me Nagare-chan." I smiled.  
"I'm Konan. What are you good at? "  
"I'm not really sure..."  
"Well you can do some origami with me is you want?"  
"Ok Konan-sempai." She lead me to a table where people were making origami.  
"So, you're a transfer student. What school did you transfer from?" Konan-sempai asked.  
"I used to live in Oto so I went to Oto Junior High but then I was back on the move before I finished the whole school. So I never went to High School." I explained.  
"What about Elementary School?"  
"I was born in Kumo so I went to Kumo Kindergarten and a bit of Kumo Elementary school."  
"So you travel a lot?"  
"Yeah but hopefully I won't have to move again." I sighed. "Konan-sempai! That's beautiful!" Konan-sempai had made a rose with every colour of the rainbow. It looked like it could save the world. She sprinkled silver glitter on it to make it stand out more.  
"Really? Why thank you Nagare-chan. You can have it." She handed it to me.  
"Really?! Thank you Konan-sempai!" I hugged her and she hugged me back. After 40 minutes of making animals, flowers and things, Konan-sempai said it would be best if I should do something else. She suggested I should go to Sasori-sempai. He was with Kankuro working on a puppet. They seemed to be repairing it.  
"Um, Sasori-sempai?"  
"Yes Nagareboshi?" he looked up at me.  
"Konan-sempai said I should help you.."  
"Do you know anything about mechanics?" He stood up. I searched my memory if I had done mechanics. Then I remembered that I used to fix cars and machines. I also know how to hot wire a car.  
"I used to fix cars and machines when I was younger."  
"Good enough." He grabbed my hand and led me to a music box. It looked ancient Blood was rushing to my cheek.  
"_Crap! Am I blushing?! Get a hold of yourself Nagareboshi! Lots of boys have held your hand before so why am I blushing around Sasori-sempai?!_" I mentally slapped myself.  
"I want you to get this music box to work. If you can do that then you will earn my respect and you can eat lunch with me." He explained.  
"No offense but why would I want to eat lunch with you? Not saying that I wouldn't..."  
"I forgot, you're new here. I'm in a gang called The Akatsuki. We're really popular. You could rub it in people's faces that you get to eat lunch with The Akatsuki." The first thing that came to my mind was Karin, Ino and Sakura and how I could rub it in their faces.  
"Ok. I'll see what I can do." The music box was so old that paint was peeling of it. I opened it and no music was being played. Just a sad, lonely figure stood there.  
"Sasori-sempai, can you get me a tool box please?" I asked him. He came back with a huge tool box that made the music box jump when he dropped it on the table.  
"Here you go Nagare-chan." I pulled out a screw driver and unscrewed the sides of the box. I removed the sides to find a mechanical mess. It didn't take me long to fix the broken thing, ok to be honest it took nearly an hour because I was enjoying myself.  
"Finished." I wiped my brow. Sasori came rushing over. I turned the key in the back and the most adorable tune played. It was Yiruma - Kiss The Rain. For some weird reason it made me feel like crying, I thought of my past and how my mother died, and of all the people I miss and will probably never see again. I cried silent tears as I remembered it was the lullaby my mother sand to me. I almost forgot that Sasori was sitting next to me.  
"Why are you crying?" Sasori whispered. He cupped my face and rubbed his thumbs on my cheeks, removing the tears. Every stroke made me blush even more. My tears evaporated by the heat of my blush.  
"I'm not crying. What are you talking about?" I smiled. I gigged while Sasori had a concerned look on his face.  
"I won't tell anyone." He finally removed his hands and he held out his pinkie finger. "Promise." After we made a pinkie promise Deidara-sempai came over to us.  
"Cool! You fixed it. Now I can make a model for the middle cause that one is getting old." He pulled the model out of the box and came back 20 minutes with a newer, prettier version. The bell rang and everyone left.  
"I'll see you tomorrow at lunch." I waved goodbye to Konan, Deidara and Sasori.  
"What do you mean by that?" Asked Deidara.  
"Sasori-sempai said that if I fixed the music box I would get to eat lunch with you guys."  
"Oh really?" Konan and Deidara looked at Sasori with a weird expression on their face.  
"Am I not wanted?" I frowned and fake cried.  
"Of course not! We would love for you to come!" Konan hugged me.  
"Fine you can come but just this once. I don't know what Pein will think about this though." Deidara sighed.  
"I can say she's with me and Pein will be ok with it." I didn't have a clue who Pein was.  
"Konan-sempai? Is Pein your boyfriend?" Konan started blushing while Deidara and Sasori started laughing. I didn't need an answer from her.  
"Anyway, I'm going to be late so I've gotta go!" I waved and ran to home room as Talent class lasts for two hours. Finally the day is over!  
"Hey Nagare-chan!" Yume called me as I rushed out of the school gates. "I'm going to Tenten's house so you have to walk Kurama _and _cook dinner." I sighed.  
"Fine. I'll see you later." We went our separate ways. When I finally got home I searched the house for Kurama. I walked into the garden to find Kurama sleeping in the sun.  
"Kurama, get off your lazy ass. We're going for a walk." I called out to him. He perked his head up and walked over to me. I took a couple of black plastic bags with me in case he does a number 2. I grabbed my keys and Kurama followed me out the door. I don't make Kurama wear a lead because I like scaring the neighbours. We walked down the street. It was pretty quiet, until some kids ran down the street to pet Kurama. That takes about 10 minutes until their parents scream 'It's the Kyuubi'. We walked around the block. We were nearly home until Kurama heard something in the forest.  
"What is it Kurama?" I noticed that he was sniffing towards the forest. And before I knew, he had dashed off into the forest.  
"KURAMA! Get back here!" I screamed. "This is great, just great..." I thought aloud.

* * *

Shikamaru's P.O.V

"Shikamaru! Would you go check on the deer before supper?" My mom was screaming at me, again.  
"I can't be asked." I sighed.  
"That wasn't a suggestion! Now go!" I swear my mom can be as scary as hell.  
"Troublesome." I mumbled. I put my shoes on and walked into the deep emerald forest that surrounded my home. After about half an hour of looking for deer I heard some girl screaming.  
"KURAMA! Get back here!" Screamed the girl. "This is great, just great..." I realised that the voice was somehow familiar. The girl sounded a lot like Nagareboshi. Suddenly an orange blobbed tackled me.  
"What the hell?!"  
"There you are!" The girl was standing in front of me. "Shikamaru?"  
"Nagareboshi?" I realised that it was Nagareboshi but that still didn't explain why there was an orange blob on me. It jumped off my and into Nagareboshi's arms. Now that I looked more clearly, the orange blob was a fox.  
"Is that fox yours?" I asked.  
"Yeah. He's really naughty." She smiled. I heard footsteps behind me, it was my mom.  
"Shikamaru! What's taking you so long?!" She demanded then noticed Nagareboshi standing there with a shocked yet happy expression on her face.  
"Nagareboshi? Is that really you?"  
"_How the heck does my mom know Nagareboshi?!_"  
"Yoshino? Yoshino!" Nagareboshi received a hug from my mom. Kurama had escaped from the embrace and sat next to me with a confused look on his face, and mine. I soon found myself in my house and my mom and Nagareboshi were drinking tea.  
"Ok. I'm confused. How come you two know each other?" I really wanted some answers.  
"When Nagare-chan was younger, Kurama wondered into the forest and led Nagare-chan to our house. She was lost and I had to help her find her way out of the forest. As she didn't go to Junior High/High School, she would come here and help me do some work around the house." My mom explained it to me like it was obvious. "How come you know Nagare-chan?"  
"We're in the same class." I said in unison with Nagareboshi. After my mom and Nagareboshi finished their tea. Nagareboshi was leaving with Kurama. Just before she opened the door my mom ordered me to do something.  
"Shikamaru! Why don't you walk Nagare-chan out of the forest." She was busy cooking.  
"Do I have to?"  
"Yes!"  
"It's ok Yoshino. I know my way out of the forest so please don't worry." Nagareboshi reassured her.  
"If you say so..."  
"_I can't believe this! My mom just cooperated with someone! Nagareboshi must be pretty special to my mom._" I thanked Nagareboshi and with that she left the house.

* * *

Nagareboshi's P.O.V

When I got home I quickly made dinner before Yume got home. After dinner I just went to sleep. I mean, who knew High School could be so tiring. And with that I was in my dreamland. 


	3. Chapter 3 I like you, do you like me?

Chapter 3! Yay! :D

Autumn-is-beautiful: Your review has made me so happy! Thank you!

On with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Becasue if I did I wouldn't be writing this story)

* * *

Once again, I woke one minute early. I walked out of my room and through myself onto Yume's door. Why? Because she wanted me to wake her up and I needed to wake myself up. Thump.  
"Oh my Kami! What the hell was that?!" Yume shot out of her bed and sat up straight. She looked at me still body. "You know, when I said you should wake me up, I meant like a normal person." She sighed.  
"Yeah but, I'm not normal." I grinned. I pushed myself off the floor and crawled to the bathroom. After a nice shower, I got dressed and went downstairs. I repeated the same steps as yesterday except this time I didn't get shouted at. As we were walking to school I tried to remember what was happening today.  
"_So it's History/Geography, then Science, then Citizenship, then Maths, then lunch, with The Akatsuki! And then it's Music._" I reminded myself. I huge grin became plastered onto my face.  
"What are you so smug about?" Yume looked at me like I was a mad man.  
"Fu fu. All in good time my friend, all in good time." I did an evil laugh while Yume sweat dropped.  
"Why am I friends with you?" She sighed as we entered the school building. The grin was still on my face when I sat down in my seat. I could tell Karin, Ino and Sakura were disturbed as it looked like I could kill if they moved a muscle.  
"_3...2...1..._"  
"Ok, why are _you_ grinning like a mad man?" Karin stomped over to my desk. I didn't flinch.  
"Yeah it's creeping us out!" Ino joined her.  
"It's not Halloween you know!" Finally Sakura came over. They made a wall round my desk. I noticed that they were all wearing the same thing, like in Mean Girls. They were all wearing GAP hoodies.  
"Ok 1. Why are you all wearing the same thing? 2. I'm happy because I get to eat lunch with The Akatsuki!" I started laughing.  
"WHAT?!" Every student screamed at me.  
"You never told me that you were going to eat lunch with the Akatsuki!" Yume became another addition to the human wall.  
"Sasori-sempai asked me." I shrugged. Yume walked back to her desk to spread the news. "Anyway, you three didn't answer my question, why are you all wearing GAP hoodies?"  
"Because we have swag!" They all posed.  
"You know GAP stands for Gay And Proud and SWAG stand for 'Secretly We Are Gay'." I started laughing. All three of them were on fire.  
"That's not true!" Again, they screamed at me in unison.  
"The first stage is denial."  
"Leave us alone!" Ino slammed her fists on my desk.  
"Correction, if you haven't noticed, this is my desk and you came over to me." I leaned back in my chair. "Sayonara!" I waved goodbye as they stormed back to their seats. The bell rang and once again, Anko-sensei appeared out of nowhere. After home room the bell rang but we couldn't open the door. Anko-sensei started throwing herself against the door but it was locked from the outside.  
"Attention all students. This is your principle speaking. It seems that some students have pulled a prank and has locked the doors to every single class room. They have also stolen the keys so it will at least be an hour before you can leave the classroom.  
"It was probably the Sound Four." Shino said in a monotone.  
"Who are the Sound Four?" I asked.  
"The Sound Four are four bullies. They always pull pranks like this. Once they managed to put paint bombs in every single locker." He explained. I nodded.  
"I had a hunch that this would happen! So I came prepared!" Anko-sensei announced. "WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?!" What we didn't know is that when she asked the question, it was a rhetorical question, meaning we had no choice. She had three piles of cards, one with or names on, one with truths and the other with dares. She also had a dial which said 'truth' and 'dare, so we have no choice whether it's truth or dare. She fanned out the name cards so she could see the other side.  
"Hinata, pick a car, any card." She smirked. Hinata picked a random card nervously and read the name aloud.  
"Nagare-chan?" She looked at me, everybody did. I moved forward and spun the dial. It landed on 'truth' so I picked up the truth card.  
"What do you think about Sakura's chest?" I looked at Sakura. "What kind of truth or dare game is this?!"  
"It's Anko's Truth or Dare so deal with it." Anko-sensei smiled. Sakura did some weird pose. I sighed.  
"If you had no feet, would you wear socks?" I asked her.  
"No." Sakura was confused.  
"Then why do you wear a bra?!" I laughed. She was on fire and tried to punch me. I caught her punch.  
"Also, don't buy push-up bras...cause there's nothing to push up!" I continued laughing. She was furious, so she tried to punch me but I caught her other hand.  
"Sakura! Spin the dial!" Anko-sensei called her. Sakura stomped over to the dial and spun it round. It landed in between the truth and dare.  
"What do I do?" She asked Anko-sensei.  
"You get to decide what to do with this class." She smirked. I could see Sasuke walking away slowly.  
"_I bet you Anko-sensei made that up on the spot. Poor Sasuke...wait, what the hell is Sakura going to do to me!?_" I gulped. Sakura started laughing, the laugh an evil villain would laugh. Ino and Karin stood next to her.  
"Let's see..." She looked at everyone. "All of the guys are ok, except for Sasuke. He has to hang around with us for the whole day!" She smiled. I could see Sasuke looking like a zombie and mouthed the words 'help me!'. "For the girls...Hinata can be herself." Hinata sighed in relief and silently prayed everyone would be ok. "Tenten and Temari, you have to take out your hair bands." Tenten and Temari froze. I could tell they didn't like walking around with their hair down, neither did I. Sadly, they had no other choice. Tenten's hair was wavy and was as long as Hinata's hair. Temari's hair was just shorter then Yume's hair. The brunette and sandy blonde took their seats with blush stained on their faces. I couldn't help but look at Shikamaru who was trying to hide his blush. He looked at me with a face that screamed 'shut-up!'. I giggled to myself. I also noticed Neji blushing.  
"_Neji has a crush on Tenten? Oh my Kami! I need to set these people up. Maybe Ino, Sakura and Karin will stop thinking I'm a boy toy..._" I couldn't help but smile at the thought.  
"Yume. You have to keep five metres away from Sasuke for the whole day." Sakura pointed to Yume. Yume shrank into her chair like a raisin. That only leaves me. Oh Kami... "And as for you, Nagareboshi, you can't insult us, you can't eat anything containing sugar and you have to do everything I say." I just looked at her.  
"You're not the boss of me forehead!" I flicked her forehead. She held it in pain. Just before she was about to kill me the door opened.  
"Shizune?" Anko-sensei asked.  
"You can go to your lessons now. As it's almost time for second lesson, you might as well go to your second lesson." She smiled and walked to the next classroom. Everyone was confused but we walked out the classroom to Science.  
"That was officially the most weirdest home room I've ever attended..." I thought aloud as I took my seat next to Suigetsu.

* * *

After about half an hour of lectures about the colours of light Kurenai-sensei said she had to photocopy more worksheets so we everyone started talking.  
"Hey Suigetsu?" I poked him with my pencil.  
"Yeah?" He poked me back.  
"You know a lot about everyone in this class right?"  
"Right..."  
"So I was wondering..."  
"Yes..."  
"Could you tell me who likes who in the class?" He stared at be blankly.  
"Well, lots of people have threatened me if I told anyone but what they don't know won't hurt them. Promise you tell anyone." I nodded and smiled.  
"Ok. Let's start with the people who don't like anyone. That would be: You I think, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba I think, Sasuke, Shino, Sai I think."  
"I don't have a crush on anybody but what do you mean by 'Kiba I think' and 'Sai I think'?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Sai thinks Ino is beautiful but he doesn't like her. I mean, you can think someone's hot but not like them. And I really don't know if Kiba likes someone. He keeps daydreaming and when you snap him back into reality he starts blushing, meaning he likes someone. I keep asking who he likes but he won't tell me." He explained.  
"I get you." I gave him the thumbs up.  
"Anyway, Yume, Ino, Sakura and Karin have a crush on Sasuke but Yume isn't a fangirl. I don't think Sasuke knows that Yume likes him. Naruto has a tiny crush on Hinata and Hinata has a huge crush on Naruto. Shikamaru has a mega crush on Temari, but I don't know about Temari. Maybe she likes Shikamaru a bit. Chouji has a crush on Ino, Lee likes Sakura but it's obvious who she likes, same goes for Ino. Neji likes Tenten and Tenten likes Neji, everybody knows but them. That's it." He said while catching his breath. "I don't know how Kurenai-sensei can give out lectures!" He joked.  
"What about you?" I looked at him in the eye. He started blushing.  
"I don't like anyone..." He turned his head so I couldn't see his face.  
"Then why are you blushing?" I smirked. He turned back around and gave me a confused look. I grabbed his cheek and pulled it like an old person does to a child.  
"Aww! Suigetsu has a crush on someone!" I giggled. His face was red with embarrassment.  
"Don't tell anyone but I think I have a crush on Karin. Not a big but I like her just a little. I act like I hate so she doesn't suspect anything." He whispered in my ear.  
"I promise I won't tell anyone." And with that, Kurenai-sensei walked back in with a pile of worksheets.

* * *

The bell rang it was finally time for Citizenship. Yume had warned me that our teacher, Jiraiya-sensei is a mega pervert, that's why he teaches Citizenship. Because Citizenship teaches you about SRE, Sex and Relationship Education. And unfortunately, it was that time of year for SRE. A shiver went down my spine at just the thought of it. I walked into the classroom and noticed that all of the girls were sitting on one table. I took a seat next to Temari. She looked like she wanted this class to be over, every girl did. I looked over to the boys who seemed to be quite interested in this subject.  
"_Perverts._" Every girl on my table shared the same thought as me.  
"Shouldn't we be separated for SRE?" I asked Temari.  
"Yeah but we learn about STIs, STDs, HIVs-""Please be quiet before I throw up!" Tenten groaned and smacked her head on the table. I'm not going to say what happened in Citizenship. All I'm going to say is 'images'. Now it's time for Maths, I'm good at Maths. Our teacher is a guy called Asuma-sensei. He's really good teacher. All we did was some word problems. The weird thing is he was impressed that I finished first, before Shikamaru. Shikamaru has an IQ of 200+ and I finished some word problems. Shikamaru and I had nothing to do so we asked each other some riddles.  
"Ok. I have a three letter word. I add one more and I get none. What's the word?" Shikamaru asked.  
"One." I answered straight away. "Ok my turn. Two mothers and two daughters go into a shop. They each spend $2. Altogether, they spend $6. How is this possible?" I smirked. No one ever gets this riddle. Shikamaru thought for about 5 minutes. His face was priceless.  
"Shikamaru? You ok?" Asuma-sensei saw Shikamaru's face and noticed he was confused.  
"It's Nagareboshi's stupid riddle. It's so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.  
"Do you give up?" I smiled.  
"Maybe..." He sighed a deeper sigh. Asuma-sensei started laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked.  
"You don't know the answer to an easy riddle." He chuckled. "The answer is that one of them is a daughter and a mother so there's a grandmother, a mother and a daughter. Do you get it? The mother is the daughter of the grandmother yet the mother of the daughter." Asuma-sensei explained.  
"Correct!" I clapped. The bell rang and it was finally lunch! When I walked out of the classroom I saw a familiar blue haired girl walking in the corridor.  
"Konan-sempai!" I ran over to her. She smiled.  
"Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4 Just a kiss away

Finally Chapter 4! :D Yay! Chapter updates might be slower because school starts tomorrow L

I would like to say thank you to Autumn-is-beautiful, The Kazekage of Suna and Megane-usa-chan! You guys are the best!

On we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

I followed the cerulean-haired angel to an empty corridor. It felt like a murder scene, it looked so dead, so unused. She opened a door and we walked up some steps in darkness. She opened another door and light creaked through the gaps. The fresh air blasted into my face, along with the sun's golden rays. I was standing on the roof of the school. I saw five figures sitting in a incomplete circle. I recognised two of the figures while the other three remained anonymous.  
"Hi guys." Konan walked over to the circle with me behind her. Sasori looked up from his book and smiled at us. Then went straight back to his book like nothing ever happened.  
"Hey." Deidara smiled and then went back to whatever he was doing, which was eating an apple.  
"..." This anonymous figure was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up. He was also wearing a bandana covering his mouth and nose. He seemed to be counting money with a frustrated look on his face.  
"What's up?" This anonymous figure head silver hair that was slicked back. I felt him glare at me with his deep lilac eyes. Maybe I'm not wanted...  
"Yo." The final anonymous figure had blue spiky hair. "Who's your friend?"  
"This is Nagare-chan." Konan stated. She turned to me. "Nagare-chan, that's Kisame, that's Kakuzu and that's Hidan." She pointed to each anonymous figure.  
"Nice to meet you." I smiled to show I mean no harm. I sat next to Konan and Deidara.  
"Deidara, you need to upgrade your art." Kakuzu said with frustration.  
"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"No one wants to buy the sculptures you make. Can't you make something else, I don't know, maybe something for this century?!"  
"Hey!"  
"Is for horses and other herbivores." Sasori interrupted the argument. Everyone sweat dropped and looked at him. "What? It's true."  
"Deidara-sempai?" I poked him.  
"What?" He sounded a little angry.  
"Why don't you make collectable figurines? Like anime characters." I suggested.  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Deidara asked himself.  
"I like this kid. She knows how to make money." Kakuzu complimented.  
"Thanks." I smirked.

Suddenly, the door swung opened and another figure rushed forward and slammed the door using his body weight, he was panting as if he had run a marathon.  
"Look who decided to show up." Hidan smirked. The new figure walked towards us and took seat next to Kisame.  
"So who was it this time?" Kisame couldn't help but laugh.  
"It was Chiasa..." The new figure sighed a deep sigh.  
"Oh yeah, Nagare-chan, this is Itachi." Sasori pointed out. Itachi looked a lot like Sasuke, ok not really but he reminded me of Sasuke. They're probably related. Itachi kept looking at me.  
"_I bet you he's like his brother. He probably thinks I'm a fangirl...urgh!_"  
"You're a lot like your brother, Sasuke." I told him. He gave me a 'how did you know?' look. "You both think I'm a fangirl." I smirked. Hidan and Kisame started laughing while the others were smiling.  
"She got you there Itachi!" Hidan got up and walked towards the door. I finally noticed there were two vending machines.  
"How convenient..." I thought aloud. Even though the machines were right there I still pulled out a box of choco-banana Pocky. Hidan came back and sat down.  
"I'm so fucking bored! Sasori! You're good at entertaining people! DO SOMETHING!" Hidan shook Sasori by the shoulders like he was a rag doll.  
"I have ideas. One that would entertain me but it might destroy my friendship with a certain someone."  
"What's the other fucking idea?"  
"We could play 21 dares?" Hidan's smirked which soon turned into a grin.  
"I'M IN!" I'm pretty sure the whole school heard that remark. Deidara, Konan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame and I nodded in agreement.  
"We'll go round in the circle. So it will be Konan, Nagare-chan, Deidara, me, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame and finally Itachi." Sasori explained.  
"1 2 3."  
"4 5 6."  
"7 8."  
"9 10 11."  
"12.  
"13 14."  
"15 16."  
"17."  
"18."  
"19."  
"20."  
"21..." Sasori scowled and sighed as Hidan got to decide the dare. Hidan gave out an evil laugh, once again probably heard from the other side of school.  
"Nagare-chan! Pass me one!" Hidan commanded as I passed him a piece of Pocky. He shoved it in Sasori's mouth. "I dare you to kiss Barbie with this piece of Pocky!" He shouted, again probably heard from the other side of the school, he pointed to Deidara who just gave him a 'WTF?!' look.  
"Dude I don't bend that way!" Deidara protested.

The door to the roof opened and closed and an pumpkin-haired boy walked towards us. Konan started to smile like a child who had just one the world's biggest teddy bear. The boy seat next to her and she hugged his arm like he was a teddy bear.  
"Oh Pein, this is Nagare-chan." She looked at me and smiled, again. Pein glared at me.  
"As long as everyone is ok with having her here then you can come here as many times as you like." He said in a serious tone.  
"Thanks. Just wondering, are you Konan-sempai's boyfriend?" I asked curiously. Konan and Pein blushed a deep red like Sasori's hair. Speaking of Sasori, has he kissed Deidara yet?  
"Oi yaoi boys. Have you kissed yet? If you have, could you do it again so I can take a photo of it? Or better yet, I could film it and post it on YouTube." I pulled out my phone and clicked the camera button.  
"I'm not kissing anyone, especially Deidara. If I wanted to kiss him then I would buy a Barbie doll from the shop and kiss that." Sasori mumbled as he still had the Pocky in his mouth.  
"Stop with the insults already!" Deidara threw his apple at Sasori's head.  
"Pick another dare." Sasori suggested.  
"No way man! You have to at least kiss someone! I need to be entertained!" Hidan pouted. He then looked at me and his evil smirk grew back onto his face. "Oh my Jashin I just had a great idea."  
"You're serious aren't you?" I scowled and blushed a deep raspberry colour as I knew what he was thinking. "Do I have to?"  
"Yes you do." He started laughing, again. I swapped places with Deidara who was still pissed from all the insults. Sasori stared at me excepting me to tell him what was going on. He looked back at Hidan.  
"Oh I get it now..." Sasori turned back to me and smiled.  
"_Why is he smiling!? I'm so confused right now!_."  
"Why are you so bothered by this?" I didn't answer his question. "Is this gonna be your first kiss or something?"  
"No! This is not my first kiss..." I had a flashback of my first kiss.  
"Then what's wrong?"  
"I don't know..." Sasori looked me in the eye.  
"Just do it." He sighed. I leaned forward and put the other end of the Pocky in my mouth. Bite after bite Sasori came closer and closer. I stared into his hypnotising hazel eyes. My blush grew deeper and deeper while my heartbeat went faster and faster. I felt like I was going to explode.  
"_10cm away, 8cm, 5cm, 3cm, 2cm, 1cm!_" I was expecting a gentle touch on my lips but nothing happened. I blinked in confusion.  
"_Why has he stopped? Maybe he really didn't want to kiss anyone...BUT HE'S STILL MESSING WITH ME! HE GOT ME EMBARRASSED AND EXCITED FOR NOTHING! Did I just say excited? Oh my Kami, what's wrong with me!?_" I thought as I bit my end while Sasori bit his. The 1cm of Pocky fell onto the floor without Hidan noticing me.  
"_I owe Sasori big time..._"  
"Ok, let's start another round!" Deidara put everyone back on track.

The bell rang and everyone left. I caught up with Deidara and explained to Deidara what happened.  
"Oh that makes sense." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "If that's true then why are you still blushing?" He poked my cheek.  
"_Crap! I am still blushing...it's only because I can't stop thinking about what happened...I mean, I got 'kissed' by one of the hottest guys in school! Oh Kami, I just technically called Sasori hot! But then again, he is...WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!?_" I mentally slapped myself around the face. Still the blush wouldn't go away.  
"Maybe I'm coming down with something." I lied, I had to.  
"Whatever, what lesson do you have?" He changed the subject.  
"I have Music now."  
"Cool, I have Science but Music's on the way so I'll walk with you." He smiled.

We finally got to the door.  
"Thanks for walking with Deidara-sempai." The blush was still stained to my cheek.  
"It's no problem. But you have to help with that idea of yours" He smiled. I waved goodbye and opened the door. The class was at havoc, no surprises there. I walked over to Yume who was talking to Temari, Tenten and Hinata.  
"Hey Emu-chan, Hinata, Temari, Tenten." I sat next to Tenten.  
"Just a quick question Nagare-chan." Hinata wondered.  
"What is it?"  
"Why do you call Yume-chan Emu-chan?"  
"Because she acts like an Emu and Yume backwards is Emuy so I call her Emu-chan." I explained.  
"_So_..." Temari started.  
"So what?" I asked.  
"How was lunch with The Akatsuki? Did you get any of their numbers? Do they like you?" Tenten asked.  
"You could say that..." I didn't want them to know what happened, not yet anyway.  
"Nagare-chan? Why are you blushing?" Hinata asked. The blush became deeper.  
"_I didn't know I had this much blood in my body!_" I laughed at my own joke.  
"What happened? It's not like they kissed you or anything." Yume joked. The teacher walked through the door before I could give an answer. Our teacher is Anko-sensei because she used to be in a band, well that's what Yume told me.  
"Hey guys. Today we're going to be learning about Nightcore. Nightcore is when you speed up a song and change the pitch. However, it turns the song into a more of a techno song. It sounds a lot funkier. Your task is to find a song that describes your current events like what happened at lunch time. You have to be able to sing to it but a Nightcore version. Then the class will have to guess what the situation is about. Got it?" She said catching her breath.  
"Got it." The class replied in unison.

We all went to a computer and clicked on YouTube.  
"So Nagare-chan..." Tenten nudged me. "Do you know what song you're singing?"  
"Yep. Cascada - Dangerous but obviously a Nightcore version."  
"Why that song?"  
"Because of what happened at lunch time." I sighed. The moment replayed in my head again and again, even though he didn't kiss me, everyone thought else did.  
"_What am I going to do? Hopefully no one will guess what happened..._" I snapped back into reality as Anko-sensei called my name. It's now my turn to sing. I took a deep breath and started to sing.

Don't know anything about you  
So close, just a touch away  
Your love hits me like no other  
They say I'm a true believer

I know something's taking over now  
I wanna run but I don't know how  
You just crossed my border now  
Just a kiss away

Give me a break  
I'm melting away  
You're so dangerous  
Or is it too late?  
Gotta know what's on your mind  
I'm out of control  
Cause you want it all  
You're so dangerous  
My biggest mistake  
I'm blinded by your eyes

Dangerous

I'm out of control

Don't you push it to the limit  
Cause you know I'm hungry for your touch  
No doubt, I wanna be your lover  
They say, just a pretender

I know something's taking over now  
I wanna run but I don't know how  
You just crossed my border now  
Standing face to face

Give me a break  
I'm melting away  
You're so dangerous  
Or is it too late?  
Gotta know what's on your mind  
I'm out of control  
Cause you want it all  
You're so dangerous  
My biggest mistake  
I'm blinded by your eyes

Dangerous

I'm out of control  
Cause you want it all  
You're so dangerous  
My biggest mistake  
I'm blinded by your eyes

I looked at the class, waiting for an answer. They had puzzled look on their faces, thankfully. I'm glad they couldn't guess what happened. Kiba raised his hand confidently. He was pretty sure that he got the answer right. He opened his mouth, about to speak, when the bell rang. I was saved by the bell. Music lasts two hours, that's why we had to learn the whole song. Also, I was last because of where I sit.

Now, school was finally out! Yume said she was going to Hinata's house so it was just me, again. As soon as I left the gates, Kiba pulled me aside.  
"I know what happened, I think." He was scowling. "I know what happened at lunch time."  
"Please don't tell anyone! It's embarrassing enough!" I pouted.  
"Ok I won't tell anyone." Kiba promised.  
"Thanks." I hugged him. Luckily, no one saw us. He hugged me back. Whenever I get embarrassed I become emotionally and physically weak. I act like how I used to be, a child.  
"You're warm Kiba." I hugged him tighter.  
"Why are you acting so strange?"  
"I think I'm coming down with something." I lied, again. I pulled away from the embrace. "I have an idea. Why don't I help you get the girl you like?"  
"How did you know?" he started blushing a strawberry red.  
"Suigetsu told me but he doesn't know who you like."  
"Oh ok. I would really like it if you helped me."  
"So who do you like?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know." He stuck his tongue out at me.


	5. Chapter 5 Let It All Out

Chapter 5! :D

**Important Author's Note: Naruto and Hinata's project is now babysitting. Therefore Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi and Hanabi can take part in this story. **

Tobi and Zetsu will show up soon :)

Continuing...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"You're sure you're ok?" Kiba asked for the 100th time.  
"For the last time yes!" I giggled. "I'll see you on Friday." I turned to unlock my midnight blue door.  
"Why Friday?"  
"I have to go to Konoha Elementary every Tuesday and Thursday."  
"Why didn't you go on Tuesday?"  
"1. It was my first day. 2. Anko-sensei just gave us the project. 3. I probably wouldn't of met you or anyone I know so far if I did go. Well I would still know Shikamaru, Gaara and Kankuro but, you know what I mean." He started to blush the same strawberry red and smiled shyly. "Anyway, see ya." I waved, stepped into my empty house and shut the door behind me.

I dumped my stuff at the bottom of the wooden stairs while I ran up them. I locked myself in my room and got changed. When I emerged, I was wearing a plain white sun dress, my hair was down, I wasn't wearing any jewellery, I wasn't wearing socks or shoes. I felt completely pure as I looked like a wingless angel.  
I slowly walked up the stairs to the attic, which lead to the roof. When I opened the hatch to the roof I felt the breeze smother my entire body. I could feel each tile beneath my feet, they were warm from the sun's maize coloured rays. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. I laid myself on the hot tiles, facing east so the sun didn't get in my eyes. I placed my hands behind my head as a pillow. I took a deep breath.

"I need to get a grip." I thought aloud.  
"Why's that?" A familiar voice and a familiar figure was lying next to me, in the same position.  
"You should know by now Onii-chan. Every time I'm confused or weak, I talk to you." I turned my head towards my 'brother' and smiled. He chuckled and turned to look at me.  
"So...how's Konoha High School?"  
"It's so complicated and sad!" I sighed.  
"How so? Have you made friends?"  
"I've made friends! I'm not a loner!"  
"I never said you were!" He stuck his tongue out. "Let me guess, the majority of your friends are boys?"  
"Yeah, that's the problem..."  
"Go on..."  
"These three girls, Ino, Sakura and Karin, think I'm a boy toy! They think that I act like a boy so I can get any boy I want!"  
"Eh?! That's the most stupidest idea I've ever heard!" He laughed. "You! A boy toy! What next?! Kurama has super powers?!"  
"Tatsuya! I'm serious!"  
"I know you are. You used my name."  
"It's just I don't know what to do; I have a plan in mind for the boy toy thing but what about myself? I mean, I'm a wreck."  
"Remember what I told you all those years ago?  
"Um...to meditate when under stress?"  
"Yes, that's basically it. I told you to be one with nature. You sit outside, close your eyes, forget about your surroundings and listen to nature. Think of nothing but you, and the noise, the noise of crickets and owls, bats and birds, flying and screaming without a doubt. And the one last thing you need to do is: Let it all out. Express what you feel with one move, a move that doesn't trigger violence, but a move that triggers emotions, and opens your heart to yourself, let you soul take over. You only live once so live your dreams, even though you're in reality..." He rubbed his thumbs over my cheeks, removing my silent tears and tear streaks. "Now tell me. When did you start to lose yourself? When did you forget who you really are? And why?"  
"Tatsuya..." I smiled weakly. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Waterfalls flowed out of my tear ducts and onto my cheeks, yet they still stayed silent.  
"You may not be able to answer the questions I asked you, but I can tell you one thing, I will always love you, Nagareboshi, because you are my family. You really are a shooting star because you made my wish come true, to have a little sister." He leaned in and kissed my forehead.  
"I love you too Tatsuya." I cried my last tear as he started to fade away into the thick breeze. I rubbed my eyes and dried my tears. Tatsuya isn't my real brother, he lived in the same orphanage as me in Oto. He stood up for me when no one else would. I started calling him Onii-chan because he was like the older I never had. Eventually I fell in love with Tatsuya, he was my first kiss, my only kiss, and I wanted it to keep it that way. I'm not being picky but only someone who loves me for who I am and what I've done is worthy enough to kiss me.

I locked myself back in my room, I reappeared again wearing some baggy jeans and a baggy t-shirt, but not too baggy. I started cooking dinner and Yume came in through the door.  
"Hey Nagare-chan." She was smiling. I didn't answer. "Your hair's down."  
"I know..."I said coldly.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"It's nothing for you to worry about." I turned off the gas and strained the pasta. I gave myself a portion. "Serve yourself." I faked a smile. I sat on the sofa and watched some TV with Kurama as I ate my food.  
"_I need to cheer up. Maybe tomorrow I'll have fun..._"

* * *

I followed the same routine as yesterday, and the day before. I got to school earlier than usual. It was pretty empty so I decide to do something, more like talk to someone. I walked up the stairs to the older students' classrooms. I tried looking for a auburn red head. Suddenly, I felt a someone hug me from behind. My search was over, the certain red head was behind me.  
"Sasori-sempai, let go." I sighed. He released the half embrace and I turned to face him. "About yesterday...why did you-""I could see it in your eyes." He interrupted. I gave him a confused look. "You clearly didn't want a kiss so I didn't give you one." He smiled. "Plus I don't personally want to kiss you, no offence,"  
"None taken." I smiled back. "And thanks."  
...

...

...

"YOU GOT ME REALLY EMBARRASSED FOR NO REASON! YOU TOTALLY OWE ME!" I complained. "But then again...I owe you because you didn't kiss me..." I thought aloud. Now, Sasori was smirking.  
"I have an idea."  
"Oh Kami..."  
"Don't worry. Text me on Sunday, then I'll tell you." He turned around and started walking.  
"But I don't have your number."  
"Yeah you do. I put it into your phone while you weren't paying attention."  
"Oh"  
"Well, the bell has gone so see you later." He waved and walked off.  
"But the bell hasn't g-""BRING! BRING! BRING!" I sighed and walked over to my empty classroom.

As soon as I opened the door to 1-A, another red head was standing, this time it was Gaara.  
"Anko-sensei, Nagareboshi's here. Can we go now?" He said coldly.  
"Huh? Oh yeah sure. Enjoy" She started laughing. I think she could tell that Gaara didn't want to go to Konoha Elementary, neither did I but I didn't show it as much as Gaara.

* * *

As we walked down the quiet streets of Konoha, I decide to make conversation with Gaara.  
"So..."  
"So what?" He said, again coldly.  
"You don't look like you're from Konoha. Are you?"  
"No. Kankuro, Temari, Sasori and I are all from Suna. You don't look like you're from Konoha. Are you?" He mimicked me.  
"No I'm not. I'm from Kumo." I said in his cold tone.  
"You've travelled a long way."  
"So have you." There was an awkward silence between us until we finally reached the Elementary School, or in Gaara's case, Hell on Earth.

We walked through the colourful hallways. The walls were a custard yellow. The doors were a baby blue and the ceiling and floor were a baby pink. Posters and pictures made an excellent collage to the walls and doors. We could hear the children laughing, we could hear the scribbling of pencils, the flickers of paintbrushes. Everything was buzzing. When we got to the Office, we explained why we were here.  
"I'm Gaara and this is Nagareboshi. We're in 1-A at Konoha High."  
"Oh good! Just go to class 3-B." She pointed to a door down a hallway. "Do you know what you're meant to do?"  
"Sort of." I replied.  
"We're doing a mentoring program so the students can experience interacting with older students. You each get a student to bond with. Gaara, you will get to bond with Susumu. And Nagareboshi, you will get to bond with Ryuu." The woman started to frown when she said Susumu and Ryuu.

We stopped at a emerald green door with 3-B that was painted in gold on the door. I opened the class door and peered in. There were other students from Konoha High, some were clearly older than others. The classroom was glowing with happiness, yet something felt strange, cold, sad, lonely. I walked forward so Gaara could come in. I tapped a boy on the shoulders. He turned to face me.  
"Excuse me, do you know where Ryuu and Susumu are?" I asked politely.  
"Huh? Oh you mean the Fuyona twins? There over there." He pointed to two lonely children sitting in a corner.  
"Fuyona?" Gaara asked.

(A/N: Fuyona means unwanted.)

"Yeah. They're orphans so that means they're losers!" The brat started laughing.  
"Oi! There's nothing wrong with being an orphan!" Gaara and I shouted at the brat. We were about to beat some sense into that kid when I felt a slight tug on my jumper. Gaara also felt the slight tugged on his jumper too. We turned to face a little girl sitting in a wheelchair. She had short yet wavy lavender hair. Her eyes were of a hot pink shade. She looked adorable with her freckles and the yellow bow in her hair. She had a curious look on her face. Behind her was what I was assuming, her twin brother. He also had a lavender hair but it wasn't wavy. He too had hot pink eyes and freckles.  
"Are you two orphans like us?" Her voice was so gentle it could put a baby to sleep. Gaara and I smiled at her. I know right! Gaara's smiling!  
"Yes we are." Gaara bent down to her level and looked at her in the eye. "You're Susumu, aren't you?" She nodded her head slowly.  
"And you're Ryuu." I turned to face the boy. He nodded like his sister.  
"I'm Gaara. I'm your...um..."  
"Onii-san." She completed his sentence.  
"And I'm Nagareboshi. But everybody calls me Nagare-chan. I'm your...um..." Ryuu started writing something on a whiteboard. It said 'Onee-san.' He was smiling, just like his sister. He rubbed it out and wrote something else: 'Before you ask, I'm a mute, that's why I have a whiteboard with me at all times. I don't mind being a mute, but I do mind it when people bully me sister. That's why I'm always with her.' I nodded my head.  
"So you're an overprotective brother? Just like Gaara." I smirked. Gaara and Ryuu sweat dropped, they knew it was true.  
"So...what do you want to do today?" Gaara asked Susumu.  
"I wanna go to the park!" Susumu cheered.  
"Ok let's go." Gaara went behind her wheelchair and pushed her out of the door. Ryuu started to follow them until I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"Where do you think you're going?" I asked him. He pointed to his sister and Gaara. I shook my head and wagged my finger. "That's what Susumu wants to do, not you." He was stunned. "What would you like to do?" He stood there for a minute.  
'Can we watch a film? Not at the cinema, I don't like cinemas but we can rent a DVD and watch it at your house?'  
"A film it is then." I felt a cold touch grasp my fingers as I realised that Ryuu was holding my hand.  
"_This kid really is an angel..._"


	6. Chapter 6 Thank Kami It's Friday!

Chapter 6! :D

I've had school so I don't have enough time to finish the chapter on time. However, this is complete :D

Stupid school -3-

On with the show...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

'Wow! Your house is so nice!' Ryuu wrote on his whiteboard.  
"We haven't even been inside yet but thank you." I sweat dropped.  
'This house is pretty big for one person. Do you share this house with someone else?'  
"Yes I do. My friend Yume lives here with me along with my pet fox Kurama.  
'YOU OWN A FOX?!' I nodded.  
"He really likes being petted by young children." A massive smile grew on Ryuu's adorable face. I unlocked the door and walked forward. Ryuu ran in after me and stood there in shock. The smile became even bigger when he saw Kurama messing up the kitchen.  
"Kurama! I told you to behave!" I scolded the orange fox. Kurama however, was more focused on Ryuu who looked, well, a bit dazed. Kurama walked slowly up to Ryuu and smelt him. Ryuu shivered as he was probably scared that Kurama would attack him. He looked like he was about to create waterfalls from his tear ducts. Kurama elegantly pounced onto his shoulders, it looked like Kurama was a scarf as he stretched out his body around Ryuu's neck.  
"Looks like he likes you." I couldn't help but smile. I walked over to the sofa and turned on the DVD player. "Since you're only in Grade 3 you can't watch 12s or 15s. These are the PG films I have." I displayed the films out on the coffee table. There wasn't much to chose from, then again, I am 16. After about seven minutes of thinking time Ryuu pointed to a DVD. I picked up the DVD and placed it in the DVD player. The film Ryuu picked was The Iron Giant.

When the movie finished, I felt a small weight lean on my right side. Ryuu's soft plum coloured hair softened my right arm. His hot pink eyes were closed, he was in a deep sleep. Kurama had disappeared during the film so it was just us. Ryuu slowly hugged my arm like it was his favourite toy.  
"_His skin is so cold, like ice, yet his heart and soul is so warm, like a burning flame..._" I thought as I smiled at his gentle actions. I stared at the clock, remembering how to tell the time. It was 10:25am, I had tons of time to kill.  
"I should watch another film, but I should keep it PG, just in case he wakes up..." I thought aloud. I lowered Ryuu's body onto the sofa and changed DVDs.

I had watched three DVDs in a row, ate lunch and tidy the house and Ryuu still hadn't woken up. I knew he was still breathing as his small body was moving up and down, inhaling and exhaling. I looked at the clock for the fifth time, it was now 3:30pm. I had to take Ryuu back to the elementary school before/at 3:45pm. I put my shoes and my denim jacket on. Ryuu had already put his whiteboard in his backpack. All I had to do was find a way to carry Ryuu to the school. Then the idea came to me, piggyback. I put the backpack on his back and gently placed him on my back, his arms were wrapped loosely around my neck and his head was on my left shoulder, leaning against my head. I managed to open the door and close it without waking up Ryuu.

The streets are pretty quiet, all you can hear is the chirping of birds, the natural noise of motors from cars on the street. Every now and again there would be a dog barking or a cat jumping from tree to tree. Everything was peaceful - that is, until I heard two familiar voices coming from down the street...  
"KONOHAMARU! GET YOUR BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW!" A frustrated voice yelled, it sounded awfully familiar.  
"No way Naruto nii-chan! Come on Udon! Hurry up! You don't want Naruto-nii chan to catch you, do you?!" A 12 year old boy screeched. My guess is that Konohamaru is running away from Naruto for a stupid reason, and the boy called Udon is his friend.  
"But Konohamaru, I don't wanna run!" Udon moaned. The figures finally came into sight. Naruto and Konohamaru were running while Udon was being dragged, not literally. A blob with atomic tangerine coloured hair was walking in the distance. Alongside it, was a much taller blob with dark lavender coloured hair. They came into hearing range...  
"Hey, Hinata-san? Why are you partners with Naruto onii-chan?" The mini blob asked the larger blob aka Hinata, who was now blushing.  
"Well...um...we didn't get to choose our partners Moegi-chan." Hinata was half right, we didn't get to choose our partners, but it doesn't explain why she's blushing so much, or why it took her so long to answer the small blob's aka Moegi's question.  
"Is that so...are you glad you're Naruto onii-chan's partner?  
"Well I-"  
"Would you have chosen him if you got to choose your partners?"  
"Um-"  
"Do you like Naruto onii-chan?"  
"You see-"  
"Or do you like him more than a friend?"  
"Too many questions!" Hinata 'sobbed'. By now, the three musketeers where 50cm away from me.  
"Hey Nagare-chan!" Naruto grew a grin. "Fancy seeing you here!"  
"This is a main road, it's kind of likely that you're going to see someone you know Naruto onii-chan." Udon said while catching his breath and panting.  
"Who are you?!" Konohamaru pointed to me like I was a kid picking their nose.  
"I'd like to ask you the same question." I couldn't help but smile. "I know your name's Konohamaru but what is your relationship with Naruto?" I asked as I jumped a little to let Ryuu lie more comfortably on my back.  
"Hey, isn't that Ryuu from our school?" Moegi caught up with the others followed by Hinata.  
"Yes he is. He's sleeping." I smiled softly.  
"Oh Nagare-chan, how's your project?" Hinata bowed.  
"It's been...interesting..." I tried to look at Ryuu but I only saw him in the corner of my eye. "And I would like to find out more about Ryuu and Susumu..."

* * *

BEEP BEEP BE-WHACK!

I sat perfectly still as my alarm fell on the floor. I couldn't help it, my alarm clock does my head in!  
"_TKIF Thank Kami It's Friday!_" I smirked to myself as I started to get changed.

To my surprise, Yume was already awake, and cooking breakfast, and feeding Kurama.  
"Just in time! I made pancakes!" Yume cheered as I slumped down the stairs.  
"You're awfully happy today...what is it this time?" I said while taking my seat and eating a pancake. Yume sighed a deep sigh, like when Shikamaru gets told what to do by his mom. Yume dropped to her knees and started begging. She shuffled to my seat and put her head to the floor.  
"PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEAAAASSE!" You could hear her plead from the other end of the street. I raised an eyebrow. "Please can Tenten, Temari and Hinata come here for a sleepover?!" She was asking me because I'm not a fan of sleepovers, plus I've never been to one in my whole life.  
"Fine..." I scowled. I felt something tight wrapping around my body, like an elastic band, it was Yume hugging me. "Whatever, can we go now?"

We get to school early everyday so we have some time to chat with friends. The building wasn't completely empty, it was half full. I opened the door to our class room, only Kiba and Naruto were there. Kiba's chair was placed opposite Naruto.  
"Hey Nagare-chan, Yume-chan!" Naruto grinned a grin that was not possible. Kiba smiled and waved, trying to ignore Naruto's enthusiasm. I grabbed a chair and joined the two jokers while Yume suddenly disappeared.  
"She's probably gone to find Tenten, Temari and Hinata..." I thought aloud. Naruto started making conversation with me, it was about ramen if you're that desperate to know. We were interrupted by a vibration sound coming from Kiba. We both looked at him while he pulled out his phone.  
"For Kami's sake!" Kiba muttered.  
"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.  
"It's nothing, my network just said I should top up my phone soon. I'll do it la-HEY!" I explained as I snatched his phone from his hand. I tiny hint of blush hit his cheeks as I touched his hand. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously. After about 2 minutes I gave Kiba back his phone. "What did you do?"  
"You'll see." I winked and grinned.  
"That reminds me...Nagare-chan can I have your number because everyone I text makes me bored! Especially Sasuke! He can be such an emo!" Naruto pouted.  
"Sure." He handed me his phone and I put in my number. I handed it back to him.  
"Thanks Nagare-chan!" Naruto hugged me tightly, like Yume did this morning. I looked over at Kiba who seemed a bit down.  
"Kiba? You ok? Wanna hug?" I asked him evilly, like my hugs were poisonous. His blush came back to him. Without waiting for an answer, Naruto pulled Kiba into the embrace and squeezed us.  
"GROUP HUG DATTEBAYO!" Naruto exclaimed.  
"What are you doing now?" Sasuke asked as I realised that he was standing at the door.  
"No hugs for emos!" Naruto stuck his tongue while Sasuke was scowling.  
"That's favouritism Naruto." Kiba scolded him. I opened my mouth to speak when three voices interrupted me.  
"I'll give you a hug Sasuke-kun!" Chirped the three voices. The voices belonged to Sakura, Ino and Karin.  
"oh look, it's Little Miss Boy Toy!" Karin laughed. A vain popped in my head. I was about to curse her but Naruto interrupted me, again.  
"Karin-san! Why are you so mean!?"  
"You can't tell me what to do! Just because we're related doesn't mean you can boss me around!"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot you two are second cousins..." Ino refreshed her memory. "Anyway! Sasuke-kun... HUG ME!" Ino tried to give a bear hug to Sasuke but he stepped back, letting Ino fall on the floor. I "Sasuke-kun! I want a hug!" Sakura tried to embrace him but instead he joined Naruto's group hug embrace.  
"You guys are my human shields, ok?" He explained as he moved closer and closer to the centre.  
"It's becoming uncomfortable now..." Kiba complained.  
"Yeah! Emo! Why do you have to be so uncomfortable?!" Naruto protested.  
"I don't even know how Naruto's arms can fit round three people. Plus, I'm surprised that I'm still breathing." I thought aloud. I finally got to say something. The three boys started smiling while the Sakura, Ino and Karin were outraged as I was technically touching Sasuke. They all groaned.  
"Hey Sasuke! I've got Nagare-chan's number! Are you jealous? Because you're never jealous of me!" Naruto changed the subject. Sasuke looked at me, then to Naruto, then back at me, then to Kiba.  
"What about Kiba?" he asked.  
"Well I-" Kiba got cut off by the movement bell. Naruto released us from the 10 minute embrace and we all walked to our seats.

* * *

-Lunch time-

"Yay! Lunch time!" Tenten cheered. Everyone got out their lunches and started eating. We were sitting underneath a big shady oak tree. Temari had her back against the tree, Hinata was on her left, then it was Yume, then it was Tenten, then it was me. Everything was liveable, until everything felt cold and wet. I froze. I didn't know what to feel. There was a high chance that I knew who chucked a bucket of cold freezing water over me. I could her laughter from behind me.  
"Great idea Ino!" Karin said catching her breath. Sakura nodded with agreement. The three bitches finally left us by ourselves. When I finally came back into reality, I realised that Temari was a bit wet as well. She was shaking herself dry. Water droplets dripped down my face I realised what happened. Then, a loud thud hit the soft grass, it was Shikamaru in his PE uniform. Some of the boys in our class are in the football team, clearly Shikamaru was bunking his practice. He crouched down in front of Temari and used the towel around his neck to dry her off. They were both blushing a crimson red as their eyes locked with each others, so adorable; I think Tenten, Hinata and Yume were thinking the same thing.  
"Thanks..." Temari finally spoke, she spoke so softly. AS if she was about to spill out all her feelings in one move  
"It's no problem..." They both awkwardly looked away from each other. Shikamaru just happened to be looking in my direction. I mouthed the words 'Nice job!' and gave him the thumbs up, he mouthed back 'shut up!'. I almost forgot about the fact that I was wet and cold as well.  
"Nagare-chan are you ok?" Tenten broke the awkward silence.  
"I really don't know..." I didn't know what to feel, should I be happy or sad? Angry or embarrassed? Then it hit me, somebody's towel hit me to be honest. I turned around to face Neji, I mean, Neji isn't being a jerk, for once. Neji had also been playing football, unlike Shikamaru.  
"Wow...who knew you can be a gentleman?" I said sarcastically. I passed the towel to Tenten as she was a little wet as well; plus, she probably wanted to use the same towel Neji used.  
"Wow...who knew you could be nice to people?" Neji mimicked me. I smirked.  
"Well... I have some spare clothes in my locker so I'm going to get changed into those..." I said as I got up.  
"What about a towel?" Hinata asked in a worried tone.  
"She can borrow mine." An angelic voice said from behind me.  
"Konan-sempai!" I was surprised as I didn't know when she got here. " When did you get here?"  
"Just now...and I saw what happened so I thought I could help!" She smiled. She pulled out a towel from her bag. "Here. I had PE today but I didn't need it." I took the towel from her hands.  
"Thank you Konan-sempai." I bowed and ran to the bathroom. "Those bitches are gonna get it!" I thought aloud, not caring about everyone looking at me as I left a water trail behind me.


End file.
